shutuplittlemanthecompleterecordingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Lightly, But All You Can Handle (Track 4)
Note: Much of the conversation is impossible to decipher. Peter: He said “what is your normal weight” I said “155.” Tony: Good... He said well then “that's a little high.” Peter: That's right, you should lose a little bit. I said I know I'm gonna try but, the problem is that I love to eat. Y'know if you were on coke or anything, ah.. coke, heroin whatever, you wouldn't wanna eat. Tony: Y'know I, I've heard that shit Peter, and but then I've seen different too. Peter: Ya, that's not necessarily true, you're right. Tony: Because ah, I've seen these fuckin' pot heads.. OK they ah... they'll smoke a joint 'a weed... Peter: Uh huh. Tony: And the next thing you know, them son of a bitches eat, makes 'em hungry. Y'know they say, “well” they say, “ya I'll go smoke a joint and then I can, y'know I'll eat then.” Peter: Ya, uh huh... Well for years, Tony I did not eat breakfast. I'd get up in the morning... Tony: Well that's me I don't eat breakfast- Peter: I'd get on the train, I'd get in the city, and I would have coffee and an English muffin, with some orange marmalade. That was my breakfast. Well hell nowadays here at home, I haven't been doing it since you came down here but every morning I go out there and put some bacon on, and a couple 'a eggs and some potatoes and toast. Well Ray's been doing the same thing except he doesn't have the toast he cooks inaudible. Tony: Makes you even more fat. Peter: Yeah. Tony: I can't even up on 'im. I go to bed, he wants something to eat. When I wake up, you think I could eat a fuckin' spoonful of anything, no. Peter: We'll give you a couple 'a years. Tony: That's all I want is coffee. Peter: We'll give you a couple 'a years. few lines are inaudible Tony: That's me right now. Peter: Nowadays, nowadays I wake up and inaudible. That's what I'm saying... is inaudible. mumbles about something Tony: “You mean that man?” Right I mean that. conversation “You mean that man?” Fuckin' right I mean that. “You mean that?” God damn right I mean that. If I didn't I wouldnt 'a said it. Peter: The worst I ever saw was up in Seattle. Both times I've been up there, once in the army and then once ah, working up there the same old inaudible. These stacks of ? strawberry jelly and... Tony: Bronson's keepin' up with the Jones Peter: You order bacon and eggs, sausage and eggs, ham and eggs, that what you get. I heard you always have a side order of potatoes to go with it. lines are inaudible Tony: he wants you to know what we're doin'? Peter: He's drinking that, go lightly. Tony: Huh, go lightly but all you can handle. Peter: Yeah. Tony: Go lightly but all you can handle. Peter: Drink it as fast as you can. Tony: I don't think we need to set the alarm for tomorrow. Peter: No, no. I'll wake up and you'll probably wake up. is indecipherable Any spare jobs? I've never seen this before look at this. few lines are inaudible I don't know whether that's right or not but I don't like a show that is trying to tell us how we should ? He's loading his pistol. Tony: Kill the bastard! Peter: Eh you know that wasn’t too bad Tony. Tony: That was God damn good. Peter: There's ice cream out there... Tony: Aw hell no I couldn't no no. Peter: The Neapolitan, well I always have some ice cream cause- there's another reason I gain weight! Have a little ice cream first. That's why Ray's gaining weight too. Tony: Mmmm, oh, pleased with that one Peter? Peter: I am... How is that chair is it comfortable or horrible? I haven't sat in it. What happened with his chair over there? Tony: It fell apart. Peter: You know, it was very nice. Tony: It was ?. Peter: Well, inaudible. You bought me ? ...You paid for them and I don't like 'em. Tony: They didn't get the place? Peter: No no I like that, I fell asleep Tony: They're all fucked up. Peter: Mmm hmm Tony: The more fucked up the yard, like to smoke? God dammit ? Let me borrow your ? Peter: Well sure, it's always down here, oh I put your radio down here too. An the ah thing is right down here too.... conversation No it's good to see you around here again... Ya I woke up I guess it was fifteen. It was dark. Tony: All I gotta do is go in there and snag that number, stab. They do got chairs there. They let you sit down there. Peter: That's the main thing... Tony: hole? of information. You have to stand in line over there. They do something else... information... they got... Peter: Good ol' MacGyver he's my kinda guy, he, he never uses, never uses guns or anything he uses duct tape though. Tony: Ya.